blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
World Void Information Control Organization
The Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL or Library for short) in BlazBlue, is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership. The NOL's purpose is to keep balance in the world by watching over and safeguarding sources of dangerous power. The Librarium was created during the Dark War. When The Black Beast was trying to destroy the world, humans developed the Ars Magus and mankind fought as one against it. The people who figured out the Ars Magus made the first grimoires, so that anyone could use them. The NOL developed a number of grimoires during the Dark War. With those books, they were able to defeat the Black Beast. After the war ended, the NOL decided they should keep the grimoires and who should have access to them. They claimed it was to keep the grimoires safe, but the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Ars Magus. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could and couldn't use Armagus. This dissent would eventually form years later into the Ikaruga Civil War, sometimes known as the Second War of Magic, when the Ikaruga Union openly rebelled against the Librarium. After the war, the Librarium imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any rebellion against the Librarium with the death penalty. According to Jin in "Teach Me, Miss Litchi", the NOL doesn't like being called the "Library". According to Makoto in Teach Me, Miss Litchi Reloaded the NOL has a animal walfare division. Ranks *Imperator (supreme ruler) *Invictus (second-in-command) *Field Marshal *General **- General **- Lieutenant General **- Major General **- Brigadier General *Field Officer (command NOL military divisions) **- Colonel **- Lieutenant Colonel **- Major *Company Officer **- Captain **- First Lieutenant **- Lieutenant **- Warrant Officer *Master Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private E-2 *Private E-1 NOL Departments and Military Divisions and Squadrons *Armagus Soldier Units: Ground forces. Blue uniforms with a "Shimmering Blue Flame" color theme. **- Melee Infantry: Use armagus-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. **- Armagus Infantry: Use armagus in close-combat. **- Special Armagus Soldiers: Specialize in long-range armagus. *NOL Airforce: Pilots small armagus aircrafts called "Shebalves" and protect ports. Green uniforms with a "Triumphant Return of the Kingfisher" color theme. *Intelligence Department: Not skilled in combat, specialize in information gathering. Black uniforms with a "Corrosive Pitch Black" color theme. *Relief Corps: N/A *Imperial Palace Guards: N/A *Wings of Justice: Not officially part of the NOL's military forces, only has one division. Judges tasked with punishing those who rebel against the NOL. Wear special robes and masks, usually move in groups. White uniforms with an "Incorruptible Pure White" color theme. *Praetorian Guard: Elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Imperator. Issuing Orders The NOL headquarters is located on the 1st Hierarchical City, and orders are issued from there to other city branches, however sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the Imperator by imperial decree. Information on the Imperator's location is kept strictly confidential, even within the NOL. The Imperator rarely appears in public and only a few people know what the Imperator looks like. Known members in the Librarium * Jin Kisaragi, a major in the fourth division of the NOL and part of the Praetorian Guard. (defected) * Noel Vermillion, a lieutenant and officially Jin's secretary. (defected) * Tsubaki Yayoi, part of a group called the "Wings of Justice" * Hazama, a captain of the NOL's Intelligence Department. * Makoto Nanaya, Lieutenant working for the Intelligence Department. (defected) * Saya, the Imperator Librarius of the NOL. * Litchi Faye-Ling, Rank unknown * Relius Clover, Colonel of the NOL's Engineering Department. Name Meaning * Novus - "new" * Orbis - "circle", "ring", "sphere", anything round or rotating. It also means "humanity" or "order". * Librarium - "of the library" Gallery Cathedral 2.jpg|NOL Headquarters Highlander Take-Mikazuchi.jpg|The NOL's Nox Nyctores, Take-Mikazuchi, Highlander. Category:Organization